Devil Survivor 2 Mafia
| image = File:Devil-Survivor-2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi & Akriti | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 4.15.14 | winningfaction = Osaka | roster = #, player #Monokuma #Josh_B #Obba #Slick #WakeUpDonnie #Kiwi #Marq #Boquise #Vommack #Jay Gold #Panther #GMaster479 #TheMafiaCube & Benjer3 (Ben played D6 after error killed Cube) #Nana7 | first = Slick & Kiwi | last = Panther, Benjer/Cube, Marq, Nana, Boq | mvp = Donnie | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi & Akriti based on Devil Survivor 2 Nintendo DS game It began on April 15, 2014 and ended in a Osaka win in D6 (May 2). Game Mechanics Rules So basically this is based off the 8th day of said game(not anime/manga) where the characters all fight it out for their beliefs, this being the point in time where all groups learn of Polaris, a being with the ability to manipulate the Akashic Records, which allows him to alter multiple universe. Humanity must agree to a common will for them to see Polaris and save their world, although each group has a different world in mind. They decide to hold a fight on the last day and seperate into multiple groups in the three cities left in Japan that haven't been swallowed up by an incoming void, sent to destroy the world. The protagonist is given the option to choose a side but in this case it'll play differntly. Wincon *Each group must be last standing. Though, Anguished One must also recruit 1 player from all remaining factions and be last standing. Faction Leaders *If the leader of a faction is eliminated(Dachi, Yamato, Ronaldo, or Anguished One are killed, the next player in line will inherit the leader role(For example if Dachi dies, Io becomes leader. Leardership also has priority over a recruit so if Dachi dies and The other role in his BTSC is recruited, the recruit will fail and the role will become leader. *After a leader and the member in his BTSC die leader ship will fall in order of the roles in their faction from top to bottom. (Say Ronaldo and Otome have BTSC an they both die. If Joe is still alive he will inherit BTSC and can see the faction. If he dies Airi will become leader if alive and if she dies, leader ship falls to the most recently recruited member(Though if someone is in the BTSC and not originally from the faction when the leader and the Other player die, they will become leader over the other people not in the faction.) *The leader may also a choose a player in his faction to protect them from death. Leaders may only do this once. The player dies in place of the leader. Factions *A faction may have a maximum of 6 players-dead or alive *Each group (except Hibiki and AO) will have a pool of a FID(Faction ID kill), Save/1x Lynch Save, Redirect, and role spy that are distributed between the core members) This means even if a member of a faction is recruited, they will still receive their ability from their original faction(ie Otome is recruited by the anguished one, she will still receive an ability from the Ronaldo factions pool.) Recruiting *Hibiki may be recruited by any faction and will gain BTSC with the leaders(Dachi, Ronaldo, Yamato, The Anguished One). *BTSC groups are allowed to recruit by RID once per night and has no carrier(Though if all members of the BTSC die on the night the recruit happens, said member will not be recruited, members may also only be recruited once, unless by Anguished One). The BTSC may also recruit a member from their faction into the BTSC. *Recruit allows a player not in the group to join the group and get BTSC. In the case of a player being recruited and already in the group, they just join the BTSC. *Enemies to your faction or Hibiki can be recruited, but it can only be done once unless by AO(Say Dachi recruits Otome. Otome is now in Dachi's faction until endgame, unless AO recruits her, now if Dachi recruits Io and Io is not in BTSC, she joins it.) *Also note that being recruited into a groups BTSC when you are in the same group/faction does not count towards the one time recruit rule. *Also if two or more groups attempt to recruit the same person, it will be decided by RNG. **But, if the tie is between a group's BTSC, who shares the same faction as the recruited player and another group from a differnt faction's BTSC, the second one wins. **Say Dachi recruits Io when she is not in the BTSC and AO also recruits Io. AO will be the one who recruits Io. **If AO and Yamato recruit Io, the result of who recruits Io will be left to RNG. Role Description Five Factions: Dachi's Faction - Tokyo Faction #Dachi Shijima - A classmate of Hibiki and his childhood friend, is often cowardly and foolhardy but does his best. Shares BTSC with random player in faction. Wants to return the world to its previous state. #Io Nitta - a classmate of Hibiki. She is a polite, conserved girl who is often unsure of herself. #Hinako Kujou - A dancer living in Osaka and is the single daughter of the Kujyo family head. Wants to protect others and joins JPs to do so. #Jungo Torii - a chef in Nagoya who is rather simple. Values friendship and peace an has a strange obsession with chawanmushi. ---- Yamato's Faction - Osaka Faction #Yamato Hotsuin - The current leader of JPs, deprived of a regular childhood in order to become the next leader if JPs. Holds Hibiki with high regards. Wants to build a meritocracy. Has BTSC with 1 player from his faction. #Makoto Sako - Member of JPs who sees Yamato highly and feels indebted to him as he gave her a new reason for life after an accident ruined her ambitions. #Keita Waiku - A high school student in Osaka who is in the boxing club. Is obsessed with becoming stronger and often takes on challenges to push himself. #Fumi Kanno - An aloof and technologically intelligent woman who is also the leader of the Nagoya branch of JPs Ronaldo Faction - Nagoya Faction #Ronaldo Kuriki - A former detective who is obsessed with bring the downfall of JPs after the death of his teacher. Wants to build an egalitarian society. Has BTSC with a random faction member. #Yuzuru Akie(Joe) - A relaxed and lazy man who seems to care about nothing. Has a girlfriend in the hospital but is afraid to see her and sees himself as a coward. #Airi Ban - An aggressive, short girl who attends Nagoya High School. Once dreamed of playing piano but have it up due to various reasons. Very Self-Concious. #Otome Yanagiya - A physician of Osaka's JPs branch. Cares deeply about her adoptive daughter as well as children in general. ---- The Anguished One(Alcor/Al Saiduq) - Last of the 7 Septentrione sent to eliminate mankind. The only Septentrione with emotion, he wonders if Polaris' rule is right. AO may also pick a player and name a list of how ever many roles you want, and be told whether or not any of the roles on the list are correct once per night.(Thanks for the idea Plas!) ---- Hibiki Kuze - The protagonist who also attends a high school in Tokyo. Is described with limitless potential and is respected by everyone. May Kill and block a player each night. Loses block upon recruitment Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Josh_B - Yuzuru (Recruited To Osaka N3) *Marq - Fumi *Panther - Yamato *_Gmaster479 - Airi (Recruited To Osaka N4) *Themafiacube/Benjer - Makoto Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster #Monokuma - Ronaldo - Lynched D4 #Josh_B - Yuzuru (Recruited To Osaka N3) - Lynched D5 #Obba - Ao - Lynched D3 #Slick - Hinako - Killed N1 by Yamato #Wakeupdonnie - Io - Lynched D6 #Kiwi - Jungo - Killed N1 by Hibiki #Marq - Fumi #Boquise - Otome (Recruited To Tokyo N3) #Vommack - Hibiki - Lynched D2 #Jay - Dachi - Lynched D1 #Panther - Yamato #_Gmaster479 - Airi (Recruited To Osaka N4) - Killed N5 by Otome #TheMafiaCube/Benjer - Makoto #Nana - Keita (Recruited To Tokyo N4) Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 9